closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Other - Castle Rock Entertainment
< Castle Rock Entertainment 1st Logo (1989-1994) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse", "'80s Lighthouse" Logo: TBA Variants: * Another print logo that is used on maybe home video releases exists. * On at least one occasion, the Roadshow Television logo transitioned to this logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare that starts with some piano notes and ends with a horn sounder that is composed by Marc Chairman. The Roadshow Television variant uses the theme for the said studio. Music/Sounds Variant: Some films have the opening theme of the film, or is silent. Availability: Rare. Seen on 1989-94 releases, such as When Harry Met Sally... and Misery. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1994-1995) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse II", "'90s Lighthouse" Logo: Same as the previous logo, but in CGI. After the logo finishes, the byline: "A TURNER COMPANY" fades in below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A slightly rearranged version of the original theme, also composed by Marc Chairman. Music/Sounds Variant: Some films have the opening theme of the film, or is silent. Availability: Scarce. Seen on 1994-5 releases, such as The Shawshank Redemption. Scare Factor: See the previous logo. 3rd Logo (1995-1996) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse III", "'90s Lighthouse II" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except "A Turner Company" fades in instead. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: See the previous logo. Availability: Scarce. Seen on 1995-96 releases, such as The American President and Alaska. Scare Factor: See the previous logo. 4th Logo (1996-1998) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse IV", "'90s Lighthouse III" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except no byline fades in. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: See the previous logo. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on 1996-8 releases. Scare Factor: See the previous logo. 5th Logo (1998-2000) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse V", "'90s Lighthouse IV" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except there is a byline that fades, reading "A Time Warner Company". Variant: An in-credit closing variant exists. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: See the previous logo. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on 1998-2000 releases, such as Sour Grapes. Scare Factor: See the previous logo. 6th Logo (2001-2004) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse VI", "'2000s Lighthouse" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except "An AOL Time Warner Company" fades in instead. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: See the previous logo. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on 2001-4 releases. Scare Factor: See the previous logo. 7th Logo (2004- ) Nicknames: "The Castle Rock Lighthouse VII", "'2000s Lighthouse II", "Ultra Common Lighthouse" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except "A TimeWarner Company" fades in instead. Also, the logo has been enhanced. Variant: Very rarely, the logo has been shown in open matte. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: See the previous logo. Availability: Current and ultra common. Scare Factor: See the previous logo. Seen on releases from 2004 onward. 8th Logo (TriStar Pictures version) (2017- ) See the Other - TriStar Pictures page for more info. Category:Time Warner Category:Logos